


Sexy Birthday Ambush

by CatherineWillmon2002



Category: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Austin St. John's Birthday, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: Jason's in New York on a business trip, so he won't be able to celebrate his birthday back home with his wife. So if he can't be at home with her, she'll come to him in New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Austin St. John!

_Ritz Carlton Hotel_

_Manhattan, New York_

_September 17th, 2016_

It was raining heavily in New York City and in his hotel room, nursing a glass of scotch on the rock and sitting on the edge of the bed, Jason Lee Scott, original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers, ran his fingers through his short brown hair and sighed deeply. Normally, he would be happy and full of energy today, but, for some reason, he's not happy. For one, today just happens to be his birthday, however, instead of celebrating his special day back home in California with his beautiful wife, he's here in New York on a business trip; thanks to a last minute decision his boss made as he was heading out.

Running his hand over his bearded face, Jason got up from the bed and walked over to the window. Taking another big sip of his scotch, he watched as the droplets of rain streamed against the window. A single tear fell from his eye as his thoughts drifted to his wife. He felt so bad that she was all the way on the west coast; all alone in their big house while he was here. He'd give anything to just drop everything, jump on a plane and go back home to be with her, however, he knew it wasn't gonna happen. So as he stood in front of the window, drinking his scotch and watched the rain kept falling with a heavy heart, Jason wondered if this day couldn't get any worse.

Little did he know, in just a few minutes, his fortunes would change for the much better.

Because, heading towards his hotel room, wearing a trench coat and high heeled stilettos and checking herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good for her man, was Trinity Jade Scott. And, boy, he's gonna be surprised once he opened the door.

She knew today was his birthday and instead of waiting for him to come back home so they could celebrate his special day, she decided to surprise him by coming to him in New York. And, she knew, after tonight, she's gonna have a hard time walking when he gets through with her.

That seems to happen every single time they make love.

Grinning foolishly and getting butterflies in her stomach, Trini checked herself in the mirror one more time before making her way towards her husband's hotel room. She knew he had just come from a business meeting downtown, so what better way than to surprise him by ambushing him once he opens that door?

With her grin still etched on her face, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she finally approached the front door to her husband's hotel room. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand up and knocked softly on the door, then she took a step back and waited for him to answer. She could hear footsteps from inside the hotel room ringing her ears as the door was finally being opened.

Without warning, she launched herself at him as soon as the door was opened. Jason was completely caught off guard when Trini wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; all the while, she maneuvered them back into the room and kicked the door closed with her foot. Once he got over the initial shock, he grinned foolishly against her lips and scooped her up in his strong arms; twirling her around as they both were laughing hysterically.

"How-why?" he attempted to ask as he finally sat her down and held her at arm's length.

She smiled brightly as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "I knew you wouldn't be able to come home to celebrate your birthday with me, so I decided to come to you, baby. There was no way in hell I was gonna let my T-Rex spend his birthday alone and miserable."

"I can't believe you're really here, Tiger. What did you do?" he asked as he played the sash on her trench coat.

"Simple. The kids are at Tommy and Kim's house, so I decided that there was no way I was gonna let my husband spend his birthday alone in New York. So, with that being said, why don't you open up your present?" she suggested with a wink.

He did just that in just a few seconds. His jaw dropped open when he removed her trench coat and dropped it on the floor. There, Trini stood in front of him wearing a red lace bra and matching bikini panties; which left little to the imagination. To add the icing on the cake, a red bow was wrapped around her stomach, as if she was telling him that she was his birthday present. Jason was practically drooling at the sight of his wife looking beautiful in pretty much next to nothing.

"Close your mouth before you let a fly in," she quipped with a giggle.

"You actually showed up wearing that?" he croaked, playing with the bow tie wrapped around her stomach.

"Don't worry, I was wearing the trench coat the entire time. I just wanted to make sure your present got here in one piece, that's all," she whispered in his ear, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"So when can I open my present, baby?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her bit down on her earlobe gently. This time, her eyes were rolled in the back of her head when his deep, husky voice filled her ears.

"I think now's a good time as any, don't you think?" she replied, her body trembling slightly.

"Definitely," he replied before he leaned over and captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. As their tongues started dueling for dominance, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. She tightened her arms around him, making sure that she didn't fall as he placed her down in the middle of the king sized mattress. Sitting up on her knees, Trini promptly helped Jason discard his clothes as their kissing intensified.

Jason growled against her lips as he tore his lips away from hers and began devouring her neck and shoulders with his mouth. She closed her eyes and felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then he removed it away from her body and tossed it right over his shoulder. He moved further down her chest; cupping her breasts in his hands and thumbing her nipples lightly as she threw her head back and moaned softly at the feeling of his hands grazing her skin. Then, he leaned down and captured her right nipple in his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly, causing her to start panting heavily. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and kissed forehead gently as he paid the same amount of attention to her nipple.

Trini felt a huge stirring between her thighs as Jason moved further down her body; kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He removed the bow away from her stomach and threw it down on the floor as she pulled him up for another deep, passionate kiss. Gripping his broad shoulders, she surprised him by pushing him down on the bed and slithered her way on top of him, a wolfish grin etched on her face.

"I know that grin, Tiger. Just what are you up to?" he quipped with a grin of his own.

"You're just gonna have to wait to find out, birthday boy," she replied before she leaned down and captured his lips with hers, kissing him soundly and making his head swim. Her hand made their way down towards the huge tent forming in his boxer briefs, causing him to hiss softly in her mouth when she cupped him gently. She stuck her hand inside and he hissed again when she came in contact with his hardening shaft; wrapping her hand around the protruding flesh and massaging him gently.

"You're gonna be the death of me one of these days," he breathed heavily as she leaned over and fastened her mouth around the column of his throat.

"Hmm, I really hope so," she replied with a wink. He was slightly disappointed when she removed her hand away from his erection and pulled her hand out of his briefs, however, she grabbed the waistband of his briefs and eased them down over his legs, causing his member to spring free. As she removed the offending garment away from his body completely, she marveled at the sight of him standing at full attention and looking ever so delicious in the nude.

"Ooh, mama likey," Trini squealed delightfully as she crawled up over his body and straddled him, gasping softly when his member rubbed between the juncture of her thighs. Good thing she removed her panties as she made her way back in the bed.

"It's all for you, baby," Jason winked at her as she got into a more comfortable position. She leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly as the rain continued to pour heavily outside. Even in the darkened hotel room, the temperature between the original red and yellow rangers reached way passed its boiling point.

"Are you ready for me, birthday boy?" she teased as she placed her hands on his broad chest and wiggled herself against them, causing both of them to moan simultaneously.

"I'm always ready for you, Tiger," he growled seductively. He even thrust his hips up against hers just to prove his point.

The huge ache between her legs got the best of her and, with no more words being said, she sunk down over his shaft easily. Gasping loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure and squirming at the feeling of him inside of her, Trini knew that she won't be able to walk for a good long while.

With their hands laced together, she started moving; bouncing up and down on his shaft and felt new sensations bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she continued riding him slowly and sensually. He looked up at her and was completely mesmerized at the sight of her looking ever so beautiful, even in the dark. As the rain continued to pound heavily against the window, she leaned down and kissed him passionately once against as she kept moving on top of him. It wasn't long before she started teetering towards the edge.

Trini ended up biting down on Jason's finger as she started picking up the pace. The bed was creaking underneath them and the headboard was tapping softly against the wall as she tried desperately to muffle the moans she was making, but it was no use. She whimpered softly when she felt his hand roaming over her body; even causing her shriek out in surprise when he slapped her butt cheek lightly. That only spurred her own even more, so she continued riding him much faster. She could feel the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot and that was enough to send her over the edge.

Wanting to prolong the inevitable a little bit longer, he flipped her over on her back and hitched her leg right over his shoulder.

And that's when he really went to work on her.

Gripping the sheets tightly with her hands, she felt her head swim as he proceeded to hammer inside of her harder and faster. She closed her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as he leaned down and fastened his mouth around the column of her throat. Gripping his hair tightly and not caring if her knuckles turned white, Trini was slipping and falling into a pleasurable abyss; with Jason trailing right behind her.

With her legs now stretched out over his, he kept hammering deep inside of her; hitting her hot spots like a pro and grunting pleasurably in her ear, making her head swim with want and need. She dug her fingers into his broad shoulders as he lifted her up in his arms, causing her to sit directly on his lap. Licking his earlobe gently, the original yellow ranger was on the verge of kingdom come as they started moving together as one. Her never ending cries of pleasure and his deep husky grunts were making enough noises for the other hotel guests to hear.

When he reached down between them and started fondling her clit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. Trini screamed as a powerful orgasm washed over her heated body, causing her slump against her husband's body. Jason soon followed by spilling himself deep inside of her and collapsed right on the bed, with her collapsing right on top of him, breathing heavily. In their post-orgasmic haze, they laid with their arms around each other; exchanging kissing and laughing softly as they came down from their incredible highs.

"That was amazing, as usual," he chuckled softly as he kissed her forehead gently and squeezed her close to him.

She smiled against his chest. "Anything for the birthday boy."

"I seriously wanna thank you for coming here. I was going crazy not being back home with you. That was some surprise you sprung on me, baby," he said genuinely.

She looked up at him, love dancing in her eyes. "Don't mention it, Rex. If the situation was reversed, you would've found a way to get to me and make sure I don't spend my birthday alone."

"And you know this, woman," he said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. Just when they were about to go for round 2, someone knocked on the door.

"I'm not expecting anyone else," Jason said as Trini got up off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor. She hastily put it on and headed towards the door, causing him to look confused for a moment.

He would find out a few minutes later when she reappeared, pushing a tray filled with a bucket of champagne and two glasses towards the bed.

"Now what are you up to, baby?" he asked as he sat up on the bed, smirking as she popped open the bottle of champagne and filled the two glasses up with the bubbly liquid.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I'd figure a glass of champagne will help us celebrate," she replied as she climbed back in the bed with him and handed a glass of champagne over to him. They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

"Happy birthday, Jason. I love you so much," Trini said with a huge smile on her face.

He smiled right back at her. "Thank you, Tiger. I love you, too."

Their lips met tenderly, savoring each other to the fullest extent. She took his glass away from him and sat them down on the table, then she fell right back into his arms; their kissing becoming more and more passionate. He removed the shirt she was wearing away from her body and promptly moved on top of her; happily gearing up for round 2.

As he made love to his wife once again, the original red ranger quickly realized that this was the best birthday ambush he ever experienced in his life.

And there would be plenty more sexy birthday ambushes in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> Please Review!


End file.
